The present invention relates to the exchange of part information, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for publishing part datasheets.
An ever present need exists for the rapid exchange of part information between suppliers, distributors and customers. For example, within the semiconductor industry, part information (e.g., information regarding electronic components, printed circuit boards, component packaging, etc.) typically is exchanged in either electronic or printed format as part datasheets comprising electrical specifications, timing diagrams, timing information, other descriptive diagrams, encapsulated models and the like.
One approach for expediting the exchange of semiconductor-related part information is the Electronic Component Information Exchange (ECIX) project initiated by leading electronic component manufacturers. The ECIX project provides a suite of standards for the electronic exchange of information regarding electronic products (e.g., electronic components, printed circuit boards, etc.), including a Pinnacles Component Standard (PCIS) for the generation of part datasheets.
Despite the ECIX project, the generation of part datasheets employing PCIS or any other convention typically is a difficult, time consuming and manual process. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for publishing part datasheets.
To overcome the needs of the prior art, an inventive method and apparatus are provided for publishing part datasheets. A part characterization database (e.g., a relational database) is created, and the technical characteristics of parts in the database are ascertained (e.g., parts within the database are defined by a set of identifying characteristics). In addition to parts, part groups are created based on common technical characteristics of parts, and a database tree is created based on the technical characteristics of parts. A publishing interface coupled to the part characterization database is provided for coupling a publishing tool to the part characterization database so as to provide context to the technical characteristics of one or more parts characterized within the part characterization database (e.g., to allow for easy formatting of a part""s technical characteristics within a part datasheet via one or more presentation tables).
A computer program product also is provided for publishing part datasheets. The inventive computer program product is carried by a medium readable by a computer (e.g., a carrier wave signal, a floppy disc, a hard drive, a random access memory, etc.). The computer readable medium comprises means for creating the part characterization database, means for ascertaining the technical characteristics of parts in the database and means for creating part groups based on common technical characteristics of parts. The computer readable medium also comprises means for creating a database tree based on the technical characteristics of parts and means for providing a publishing interface for coupling a publishing tool to the part characterization database so as to provide context to the technical characteristics of one or more parts characterized within the part characterization database.
By having technical characteristics associated with a part group shared by multiple parts, each part""s characteristics may be maintained merely by maintaining the part group""s characteristics (rather than each individual part""s characteristics). Additionally, parts having any combination of product options can be characterized merely by combining appropriate part groups having the desired characteristics (e.g., characteristics can exist in the database for xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d parts not even considered by designers). Once generated, a part datasheet can be updated merely by reconnecting to the part characterization database to retrieve updated part information.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.